Rishtey Dilon Ke
by Crystie
Summary: Summary box is quite a small place to express the love in one's heart:D :')...this story is for my nearest and dearest ones...an OC story...so girls please peepe in...and aap log bhi check it out ;) ;)
**Heyy Guyss! Remember me? ;) ;) Hehehe….most of you might have forgot me…kya kare…mai hoon hi itni aalsi ;)….but now I am here with my comeback story…an OC one…for those who helped me in each and every way they can….but mai hoon hi na dumb head….*sigh*…khair leave all this bakwaas…let's head towards the story..its just the beginning introduction of some of the characters…and the rest will be introduced in the next part….so lets get started ;)**

"Aaj meri bachhi ka college mein pehla din h…..college uska h aur darr mujhe lag raha h….." **….thought she, as she was standing near the window pane with the wind sweeping her open hair back preventing them from coming across her pretty face, and chuckled to herself….she was holding a photo frame in her hands and there was a photograph of a girl…firstly she smiled looking at the photograph but soon her smile faded away….**

"Bachpan se lekar aaj tak maine apni bacchi ko sirf yehi seekh di h ki life mein ups and downs hote rehte h….lekin unse bina dare jo unka saamna kare….usse hi asli insaan kaha jaata…aur mai jaanti hoon ki wo hamesha meri baat ko maanegi….lekin pata nhi kyu darr lag raha h….shayad iss wajah se kyuki saalon pehle college mein hi…."

 **Her trail of thoughts was disturbed by a sudden voice and by that voice only she recognized who the person was….and a smile appeared on her face but she didn't turn and kept standing with her back towards the girl, probably she knew what is gonna happen next…..**

 **The girl ran towards her and wrapped her arms around the lady's neck**

"Good morning mamma!" and then kissed her cheek…

 **Then the lady turned and placed her lips on the girl's forehead …..**

"Good morning my baby….ready?"

"I am Ever ready mamma!"

"That's the spirit my baby! Ab jaldi neeche jao, maasi ne breakfast lada diya h…."

"Ok mamma…." **And she went away giving kiss to the lady and the lady gave her one back….**

 **The lady again turned to the photo in her hand which she hid when the girl stepped in….**

"Aru…" **She heard a voice and she turned….**

 **A beautiful woman wearing in a net saree entered and stood beside her….**

"Nimmi di wo mai bas abhi aa hi rahi thi…." **But she was cut by Nimisha…**

 **Nimisha:** Ussi ke bare mein soch rahi thi na?

 **Arva:** Haan di…. **(and she burst out crying)**

 **Nimisha too was on the verge of tears but she controlled herself in order to console Arva….and they hugged eachother….**

 **Arva:** Di aisa kyu hua hamare saath!? Sirf wo hi kyu?! (She was crying badly)

 **Nimisha:** Aru….dekh mai samajh sakti hoon….kaafi kuch khoya h humne….lekin isse bada loss shayad hi koi hoga hamara…..

 **Arva:** Aaj itne saal baad mujhe na jaane kyu lag raha h di…maano ateet khudko dohra raha h….

 **Nimisha:** Aisa kuch nhi hoga! Usse hum logon ne paala h..tune paala h…wo kabhi aisa kuch nhi karegi….tu darr matt….acha chal ab neeche chal….sab intezaar kar rahe h…

 **Arva:** Hmm…thodi der mein chalte h..

 **They released each other but sat there….**

 **ON THE OTHER HAND**

 **The girl was cherishing her breakfast…**

 **Girl:** Badi maasi….parathe are just…muaaah!

 **There was sitting another lady….beautiful as well but with authority and maturity reflecting in her expressions….she smiled and said**

"Ab yeh badi maasi apni baby ke liye itna toh kar hi sakti h na?"

 **Then entered another lady came to the dining hall while talking on phone..**

"Ya exactly….yup mujhe files mil gayi h….haan aur meeting umm one sec ya…."

 **She turned to the lady sitting near the girl….**

"Roo di….Mr. Sinha on line….puch rahe h…meeting kitne baje rakhni h…."

"Kiru Unko bolo aaj hamari bachhi ka first day h college mein toh aaj humme se koi bhi office nhi aa paayega…"

 **Girl:** Badi maasi no na….aap apna koi schedule disturb nhi karogi….

 **Before Ruhana could argue…**

 **Girl:** Badi maasi!

 **Ruhana:** Ok ok…..Kiru….unhe 12 baje office mein aane ko bolo…

 **Keerthi:** Ok…

"Ya Mr. Sinha….sharp at 12 in the main room…thank u"

 **Girl:** Good morning Kiru bua!

 **Keerthi:** Good morning baby…areyy baaki saare bacche kaha gaye

"Ladke subah hote hi football tournament ke liye nikal gaye…."

 **Said one of the two ladies who came to the hall…..**

"Aur ladkiyan abhi bhi so rahi h….mai aur Jewellu di gaye the jagane…par aap toh jaante ho na"

 **Said the other...**

 **Keerthi:** Heyy bhagwaan! Par jagana toh hoga na….naa jagaya gaya na shaam tak soti hi reh jayenge….aur ladko ko bhi batake jaana chahiye tha na….matlab kitne irresponsible ho gaye h saare…"

 **Girl:** Bua..aap kyu meri beheno ko suna rahi ho….Raveena di toh kal kitni late aayi thi match se…aur jaha tak baat rahi baakiyon ki…toh aaj unki chutti h bua…agar mera aaj college na hota na toh mai toh sone mein unse bhi aage ho ;)

 **Keerthi:** Bas bas…aur bacha matt tu unhe…and Palak chalo mere saath jagate ho maharaaniyon ko…. **(said she, to the other lady)**

 **And they both left….Jewella smiled seeing them go upstairs and went to the dining table….**

 **Girl:** Good morning Jewel bua!

 **Jewella:** Good morning dearie…so ready for today?

 **Girl:** I am Ever.. **(but was cut by Jewella)**

 **Jewella:** Ever ready! Harr kaam ke liye ever ready hi hoti h na tu?

 **The girl winked at her…and she gave a pat on her cheek and sat on the chair beside her…**

 **Jewella:** Good morning badi Bhabhi

 **Ruhana:** Good morning Jhilmil

 **Then came in a servant….**

 **Raghu:** Ruhana bhabhi….Choti bhabhi, Virat baba aur baaki sab aa gaye…

 **They heard some people heading hurriedly towards the dining hall…**

 **Jewella:** Haan wo toh pata hi chal raha h

 **And she chuckled….Ruhana also smiled and the girl jumped off her seat…**

 **There came a group of boys and a lady was leading them, probably their coach..**

 **They halted in front of the dining table…and the lady leading them went to Ruhana and hugged her..**

"Good morning Roo di" **…said she**

 **Then she went to the other side…**

"Jewellu dii…muaah" **said she hugging Jewella**

 **Girl:** Mujhe toh ignore hi kar diya choti maasi aapne…

"Awww….choti maasi apni baby ko kabhi ignore kar sakti h kya?"

 **And she hugged the girl…** "My baby..muaah"

"Oh My God!" **came a voice from the entrance….**

"Aishu bhabhi! Aapko maine kitni baar kaha h inn ladko ke saath practice mein matt jayiye….just look at you…kitni..kitni…ughhh how dirty you are now…."

 **Aisha thought of something to tease her….**

 **Aisha:** Navu….meri pyaari nanad rani…apni bhabhi se gale nhi milegi…. **(and she started moving towards Navya)**

 **Navya:** Oh no no…no bhabhi…please don't ….

 **And she started running away from her…**

 **Aisha:** Areyy re…aise kyu bhaag rahi ho apni bhabhi se? Waise rishtey mein toh tum bhi meri bhabhi lagti ho na…aao aajao…

 **Navya:** Bhabhi it's my favourite saree….maine kab kaha mai aapse door bhaag rahi hoon…it's just aap pehle naha ke aao then aaraam se gale mil lenge hum dono hai na….

 **All the people present there were trying hard to control their laughter**

 **Ruhana:** Acha acha bas….Aishu bas tang matt karo Navu ko aur…

 **Aisha stopped, though smiling ;)**

 **Navya:** Oh badi bhabhi! Thanks a lot! **(and she looked at the girl)**

 **Navya:** Awwiee my princess **(she went near the girl and kissed her cheek)**

 **Girl:** Hii Choti bua **(and she too kissed her)**

 **Then Navya's phone rang…she looked at the caller ID and smiled…**

 **On Phone:**

 **Navya:** Hello Kuki di!

 **Kuki:** Heyy Navu! Kaisi h? Sab kaise h?

 **Navya:** Mai badiya! Aur baaki sab ka aap khud hi puch lo…

 **(and she kept the phone on loudspeaker…..)**

 **Kuki:** Heyy all! Mai na aaraam se baithkar sabse baad mein baat karungi…abhi maine yeh bolne ke liye call kiya h…ki maine jo designs mail kiye the Jewellu di ko unn mein zara corrections h…so agr abhi tak wo final na hui ho toh I will send the corrected ones….maine Jewellu di ko call kiya tha but she is not picking it up…

 **Jewella:** Haan Kuks….mera phone silent pe h….toh I guess that's why…and you don't worry mai aur Navu tere designs aane ke baad hi sab final karenge

 **Kuki:** Ohk dii sure…and baaki sab kaise h? Hopefully ache hi honge..mai bhi yaha bilkul thik hoon..aur haan meri princess all the very best for your first day!

 **Girl:** Cookie bua aapko yaad tha?

 **Kuki:** Toh mai bhul sakti hoon kya kabhi?

 **Girl:** Nhi! Aur aap kab America se wapas aaoge?

 **Kuki:** Jald hi baby….and ya I will talk to you all later…meri conference hai and I am already three-four mins late…yup bye love you all muaah!

 **And she hung up…**

 **Navu:** Teen chaar min se kya jaata h

 **And all laughed...and then…**

 **Girl:** Uiii! Mere Bros ko toh mai bhul hi gayi….

 **She went towards the guys there…**

"Bhaiya!" **(She was about to hug the guy standing in the front…but the guy stopped her)**

"Waise toh hume dekhte hi sabse pehle hamare paas aati h….aur abhi hum sab ne dekha…kaise college jaane ki excitement mein humari taraf dekha tak nhi tune…abhi se yeh haal h toh ek baar jaana shuru karegi na toh hamare naam bhi bhul jayegi tu…" Said he…

 **Girl:** Oho bhai! Mai aap logon ko kabhi bhul sakti hoon kya? Matlab kuch bhi…mujhe abhi bhi aap sab names ke saath yaad hai aur hamesha rahenge…got it!

 **One of the guys said…** "Acha? Hum kaise maan le tujhe hamare naam yaad h abhi?"

 **Girl:** Toh saare ek row mein khade ho jao…lemme show you all….

 **All the guys stood in a row and she came to the first one….**

"Aap h hum sab bhai-beheno mein sabse bade….Rebant bhai (Ruhana's son)" **(and hugged him)**

 **She moved to the next one…**

"Most sensible one …. Mere Nirvan bhai! (Nimisha's son)" **(Hugged him too)**

 **She kept on moving from one to another after introducing the former….**

"Mele Vidhaan bhaiya! Sho cute… (Jewella's son)" **( and she pulled his cheeks)**

"The naughtiest pair….Ayush and Aakaash (Aisha's twins)" **(and she gave both of them a hi-five)**

"Waise toh dono twins h….but h opposite of each other….my calm and quiet bhai…Karan bhaiya…and the aggressive one…Rudra bhaiya! (Keerthi's twins)" **(she side both of them)**

"My most stylish bro … Atharv bhaiya! (Kuki's son)" **(winked at her and he too winked at her back)**

"Mahabharat ke Arjun se bhi better archer….Ranvijay bhai! (Palak's son)" **(Gave him a hi-five)**

"And lastly….kuch bolne ko nhi h tere bare mein….Mera bhai…Siddhant! (Arva's son)" **(And hugged him tightly)**

 **She left Siddhant…and said..**

 **Girl:** Lijiye…mujhe toh aap sab baraabar yaad ho…mai aap logon ko yaad hoon kya?

 **All the guys:** Of course! Tu h hamari Sheffi!

 **Girl:** Exactly!

 **And she once hugged all of them in a circle…**

 **Karan:** But ya Sheffi…aaj tu college mein Shefali bankar jayegi..samjhi? Jisse ki koi tujhe halke mein na le….

 **Shefali:** Surely bhai….but jaise hi mere kuch close friends bann jayenge I will turn to Sheffi again….mai zyada der Shefali tolerate nhi kar sakti…

 **Rebant:** Haan devi pata h!

 **Then came down four ladies….**

 **Arva:** Areyy yeh kya shor macha rakkha h yaha?

 **Siddhant:** Nothing mom…bas attendance chal rahi thi..;)

 **Arva:** Hain?

 **Nimisha:** Offo..tu kya baccho ki baton mein pad rahi h…

 **Keerthi:** Chalo ladko…tum logon ne naha liya?

 **The guys nodded in a uniform No…**

 **Keerthi:** Hey bhagwaan! Jao ab jaldi jaakar naha ke neeche aao….aur Aisha tum bhi…go go…

 **The guys quickly headed to their respective rooms…and Aisha wished Nimisha Arva Palak and Keerthi ,and she also went to freshen up…**

 **Ruhana:** And the girls….?

 **Palak:** Jaga diya sabhi ko….tayyar hone gayi h sab ki sab…

 **Shefali:** Acha listen guys..ahem ahem…beautiful ladies I mean….mujhe abhi next one and a half mein nikalna h…so abhi mai gaana sunne jaa rahi hoon..byeeeeeee

 **And she hurriedly took her phone and went out of the dining hall….**

 **All the ladies who were till then standing..came and sat on the chairs**

 **Jewella:** Kya baat h Aru? Why looking so tensed?

 **Arva:** Sheffi ke wajah se Duggi di….

 **Ruhana:** Oho Aru…kuch nhi hoga usse tu dekhna…

 **Arva:** I know Roo mamma…but phir bhi na jaane kyu darr sa lag raha h…

 **Keerthi:** Isiliye na..ki kahi Sheffi bhi wohi galati na kare….hai na?

 **Nimisha:** Haan Kittu….ek baar phir hum wo sab nhi seh payenge…

 **Navya:** Bhabhi, aisa kuch nhi hoga….Sheffi is quite sensible…

 **Arva:** Navu lekin kabhi kabhi sabse sensible log bhi galtiyaan kar jaate h…aisi galtiyaan jin mein na galati unki hoti h na kisi aur ki…lekin anjaam sabhi ko bhugatna padta h…aur 19 saal pehle jo hua…job hi toh kuch aisa hi tha na…

 **Palak:** Sab thik hi hona h Aru…don't worry…

 **Arva:** Hmm….chalo chal ke aarti kar lete h time ho gaya h…

 **Ruhana:** Areyy haan chalo chalo…

 **All of them stood and went to the Shiv temple in courtyard…**

 **There they started worshipping Lord Shiva as it was in their daily routine….**

 **Arva was standing at the last…she clasped her hands and thought..**

"Hey Bhole Naath…meri bachhi ki raksha karna kyuki aap bhi jaante h aur hum sab bhi…ki 19 saal pehle kya hua tha, kyu hua tha aur uski shuruat bhi college se hi hui thi….."

 **And their Puja continued…..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **So end of the Introduction Part- 1…these were the women of this family and the men folk will be introduced in Introduction Part- 2,i.e, the next chapter ;);) hope you all liked it…do drop your precious reviews…positive negative both are welcomed…but those who don't like OC stories…if they want they can surely review…but they must mind their language….**

 **Thank you**

 **Keep bathing in the shower of blessings**

 **With loadzz and loadzz of love**

 **Shefali**


End file.
